<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guard duty by sparrabethington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944436">guard duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrabethington/pseuds/sparrabethington'>sparrabethington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inglourious Basterds (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, donny’s too horny for his own good, good ol cutting up nazi action, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrabethington/pseuds/sparrabethington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost nothing in the world could give Donny Donowitz the same rush of adrenaline as that of bashing Nazi brains in.</p><p>That was, of course, before Aldo Raine had managed to top that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donny Donowitz/Aldo Raine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>guard duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is actually unfinished but i realized i stopped at a point that leads a lot to the imagination so........ have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost nothing in the world could give Donny Donowitz the same rush of adrenaline as that of bashing Nazi brains in. For the longest time he believed it was the closest he could get to a high without drugs. After all, he supposed, life couldn’t get any better than it did as he cracked his trusty baseball bat against a German skull and listened to the crunch of bone beneath the wood. With a particularly good hit the reverberations would shoot back into his arms and shake his very core. It left him hungry for more. Donny liked the way it felt to be splattered with their blood. He liked how it felt to hear the Basterds whoop and cheer for him after beating the life out of uniformed man after uniformed man. Most of all he liked the way that his lieutenant gazed at him once Donny had decided he was finished.</p><p>Almost nothing in the world could give Donny Donowitz the same rush of adrenaline as that of bashing Nazi brains in.</p><p>That was, of course, before Aldo Raine had managed to top that.</p><p>Donny liked violence. Not only his own; he had grown up a perpetually angry individual and found release in both harming others and watching others be harmed. While his preferred method of therapy would always be a good clubbing, his second choice would always be watching Aldo mark the Nazis with his proud and bloodthirsty grin.</p><p>The deafening shrieks of the German soldier struggling beneath Aldo was music to Donny’s ears. Aldo’s knife reflected the sunlight brilliantly back into the atmosphere while the Basterds watched him carefully, most from their posts. Donny, bat in hand, crouched near him and studied him carefully with a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>“This ain’t nothin’,” Aldo said calmly as he pierced the skin with the blade and carved downward and across. “Nothin’ compared to what you’s doin’ to the Jews.”</p><p>Donny felt his cheeks ache with his smile. He felt as though he’d barely even blinked as soon as Aldo began to wrestle the man to the ground and pinned him beneath his weight. “Deeper, Lieutenant,” he mumbled to himself, eyes still blown wide as ever. He studied the scene as though he wished it were him instead of a Nazi. Deep down, he did.</p><p>Aldo’s lips curled into a smirk and, as though he’d heard, he plunged the knife further on the finishing strokes. When he was satisfied with the mark, he backed up slightly and marvelled at his work. Donny joined him.</p><p>“You know, Lieutenant,” he began, “you’re getting pretty good at that.”</p><p>“You know how you get to Carnegie Hall, don’tcha? Practice,” Aldo chuckled.</p><p>Donny felt his heart pound at seeing the blood pour from the newly cut swastika on the German’s forehead. He felt a rush of energy rush through his body and settle in the pit of his stomach as he glanced at the knife in Aldo’s hand. It, too, was bloody, and as though it were nothing, Aldo wiped it on his shirt and gave Donny a wink.</p><p>Donny liked violence. He especially liked violence performed by a very attractive man who held a superior position to him. As he watched Aldo run his now bloody hand through his hair and lick his lips, Donny’s pants suddenly felt a whole lot tighter.</p><p>When the night fell, Donny sat himself on a log by the light of the moon and a rather pathetic looking fire. Guard duty was hardly something the Basterds fought over wanting, but Donny didn’t mind it. He always thought it was nice to have a bit of alone time at the end of dirty day after day.</p><p>Just as Donny began to recount the day’s events, the subject of his thoughts somehow ended up next to him. He looked over to see Aldo sitting beside him, eyes fixed on him curiously.</p><p>“Evening, Lieutenant,” Donny said awkwardly through clearing his throat.</p><p>“You liked what you saw today, huh?”</p><p>Donny smiled playfully. “You know I did. Always do.”</p><p>Aldo hummed. “Mhm, I do. But you was lookin’ at that Nazi like you was jealous.”</p><p>“Jealous? Who’d be jealous of gettin’ their face cut up?” Donny scratched at the back of his head and ignored the cold sweat that dripped down his back.</p><p>“You, from the looks of it,” Aldo grinned. He patted Donny on the back and chuckled darkly. “What’cha like most about it, Sergeant? What about it gets your blood pumpin’?”</p><p><em>The fact that it’s you doing it</em>, Donny’s mind screamed, but he knew better than that. “The fact that they’re Nazis, sir,” he said at last. “I like hurting and killing ‘em.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Aldo said with an intense glare, and Donny’s face instantly heated up and his stomach pleasantly flipped. “You like gettin’ revenge on them sons of bitches, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Donny said, choked.</p><p>Aldo looked pleased. “Real good boy, Donny.”</p><p>Donny dug his teeth into his bottom lip and suppressed a low whine at the back of his throat. He had to be doing that on purpose.</p><p>“Look at you, gettin’ all heated just thinkin’ about it,” Aldo observed. He allowed himself to hover closer and let his gaze drop to see Donny was a bit strained in other places, too. He smirked.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing,” Donny whimpered, turning away in embarrassment. “It’s not that.”</p><p>“What is it, then?” Aldo whispered huskily and directly into Donny’s ear. Donny decided he had nothing to lose.</p><p>“You, sir,” he struggled. “You and that knife and your carvin’ up Nazi heads and smiling while you do. It drives me up the wall.”</p><p>Donny wasn’t looking at Aldo and therefore couldn’t see the look on his face. He wasn’t entirely shocked, but he hadn’t exactly been expecting that.</p><p>“You’re tellin’ me you’re pitchin’ a tent all ‘cause you like it when I’m usin’ my knife on some miserable German scum?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Donny whispered.</p><p>Aldo licked his lips and pulled his knife from his pocket. While Donny stared at the ground, Aldo pressed the blade against the man’s arm and made a small cut on the skin. Donny’s toes curled in his boots and he moaned ever so softly.</p><p>The two now made eye contact as Aldo licked Donny’s blood from his knife and Donny felt like he’d died and gone to Heaven. Maybe Hell. In that moment he desperately wished his superior would pin him to the ground and fuck him senseless, but Aldo was patient. And a tease.</p><p>“It ain’t ‘bout the Nazis at all, is it?” Aldo stroked his thumb over the wound, bloodying the finger with no effort. “It’s about me.”</p><p>Donny groaned at the sensation of Aldo touching him, no longer caring enough to be embarrassed about any of it. He had no answer, only a string of quiet grunts and biting of his lips.</p><p>“When I ask you a question I expect an answer, Donowitz,” Aldo spat, blade beneath Donny’s chin to turn his head to face him. “You wanna fuck, don’tcha?”</p><p>“Yes!” Donny cried exasperatedly, dropping from the log to his knees in front of his lieutenant.</p><p>Aldo pressed his boot-clad foot against Donny’s groin and was met with a loud mewl. “That’s yes sir, you fuckin’ brat.”</p><p>“Y-yes, yes, sir!”</p><p>“Good boy,” Aldo groaned, taking his foot back. “Pants off.”</p><p>Without any hesitation, Donny got to work hastily tearing his clothes off. He now sat in front of Aldo, completely naked, hard as a rock.</p><p>Whistling, Aldo made a few vague hand gestures that Donny supposed meant he was to spread his legs. He did so, and Aldo knelt in between them with a firm hand around the base of his cock.</p><p>“Nice prick,” Aldo mused, and Donny would have laughed if the noise that came out of him wasn’t a cry of pleasure. “Shut it, or the whole camp’ll hear you bein’ a pathetic whore.”</p><p>Donny could taste his blood from his lips and he shuddered. As soon as Aldo began to pump him every bit of him was squirming and only a few strokes later he came violently spasming and all over Aldo’s uniform. He looked entirely unamused.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could come, did I, boy?”</p><p>“N-no, sir,” Donny mumbled through heavy breaths.</p><p>Aldo, undoing his belt, brought his filthy boot down against Donny’s heaving chest. “I’m bouta teach you a real good lesson ‘bout obedience, Sergeant.”</p><p>And suddenly Donny was hard all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>